when we meet again
by Choc-olate99
Summary: cause I know we'll meet again
1. Chapter 1

**When we meet again **

**CHOC-OLATE**

•

_**There must be something different between ago and the present.**_

_**Hold my hand tightly while Im here**_

_**Cause when you close your eyes**_

_**May be**_

_**I will not there anymore.**_

Fanfic pertama ^^.Dedicated buat 'sinchan' yang udah nyemangatin aku buat jadi author ffn TAT….huwaa, semoga collab kita bakal terpenuhi ya..Ah,berhubung aku masih baru mohon bantuannya ya.

Ini baru prolog,kalau mau tahu castnya,baca chapter 1 ya~ XD :p

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"_**Kita bertemu disini rupanya."**_

•

"_**Dasar cengeng,selama masih di kolong langit yang sama kau tidak perlu takut,jangkung."**_

•

"_**Saat bertemu nanti,memangnya kau akan mengenaliku?"**_

•

"_**Cause I know we'll meet someday."**_

Oke,aku tahu ini 100% gaje*pundungdipojokan

Sekian prolog yang teramat pendek dan gaje

review please

28-03-2014


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOC-OLATE**

•

•

**WHEN WE MEET AGAIN**

Cast : Shim changmin and Cho Kyuhyun(GS)

Summary : Cause I know we'll meet again

_**DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ**_

December,17th 2006

"**Waktu hanya bertugas sebagai pengukir kenangan ."**

Aku berlari kencang seraya menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil di tangan . Kakakku berteriak memanggil sambil mengejarku dengan wajah kesalnya . Aku kesulitan berlari karena baju tebal yang membalut tubuhku dan tebalnya salju yang memenuhi badan jalan.

"Changmin!Kembalikan kertas itu!YA!" oh tidak,kakakku sepertinya makin dekat ! baik aku harus bersembunyi!Itu!Itu!Ada sebuah gang kecil di sudut sana!

Aku berlari ke gang sempit di depan kakak tidak menemukanku atau aku akan gagal menjalankan rencanaku kali ini. Rencanaku?Kalian mau tahu?

Aku akan mengatakannya kepada kalian,tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke kakakku,Oke?Kalian bisa jaga rahasia,kan?Well,sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shim Changmin,panggil aku seorang laki-laki pastinya dan umurku sekarang 14 tahun ,aku kelas satu SMA sekarang ...Kalian bingung kan kenapa aku bisa duduk di kelas satu SMA padahal umurku masih 14 tahun?Jawabannya mudah,aku melakukan kelas singkatnya lagi aku seorang kumlot,yah pastinya jenius.

Ah,sudahlah ,kembali ke topik . Aku ingin menjalankan rencana untuk kakakku dan teman . Nama kakakku Kim Jaejoong,dia perempuan cantik yang belum pernah pacaran , sekarang Jaejoong sudah kelas 2 SMA . Saat ini kakakku sedang menyukai teman sepermainanku,Jung Yunho,dia juga kelas 2 SMA,tapi sayangnya tidak satu sekolah dengan rasa mereka berdua saling menyukai,ketahuan dari tingkah laku mereka yang maulu-malu kucing Ah~ aku sangat menyukai pasangan itu maksudku calon pasangan itu . Mereka sangat lucu,apalagi jika Yunho sedang bermain ke rumah,pasti Jaejoong akan pura-pura sedang menonton di ruang tamu dan Yunho yang bermain di lantai dua denganku akan naik-turun dengan alasan ada yang ingin diambil-lah,ingin ke kamar mandi-lah(padahal di lantai dua juga ada kamar mandi -_-),dan alasan lain yang aneh-aneh.

Oke,itu sedikit kelakuan mereka yang membuatkugerah . Well,tadi pagi saat aku masuk ke kamar kakakku untuk membangunkannya,aku melihat banyak sekali remasan kertas di lantai kamar .Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya,dan Jaejoong sedang tidur dengan sebuah kertas berwarna pink di tangan kanannya yang lentik . Kertas itu kutarik dan kubaca dengan seksama . Aku kaget saat dengan jelas mataku ini membaca isi surat Jaejoong yang ditujukan untuk Yunho.

Ugh,payah sekali -_- beraninya main belakang. Sepertinya Jaejoong memerlukan bantuan seorang Shim Changmin. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil kertas ini dan memberikan kertas ini kepada Yunho diam-diam.

Ah,lelah juga kalau berdiri terus. Aku harus mencari tempat duduk di dekat sini.

Aku memasuki gang sempit itu , wah ternyata tidak terlalu sempit juga,semakin ke dalam semakin lebar jalan yang ku lalui. Ah !Itu dia yang kucari!Sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat!

"Ah,akhirnya~" Aku duduk di kursi taman yang terlihat sepi . Hei , ini masih pagi,kan?Kenapa disini tidak ada anak-anak kecil yang bermain ayunan atau perosotan?Apa disini memang tidak ada anak kecil?

Aku melihat sekeliling taman . Di seberang sana ada seorang...perempuan?Sepertinya sih iya,dia perempuan . Tuh,kelihatan dari rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang . Perempuan itu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat dudukku , kakinya menggantung bebas . Dia sedikit tertunduk . Kedua kakinya memakai boot cokelat yang agak pudar . Dia sedang menunggu seseorang , atau mungkin juga hanya sedang duduk-duduk santai,sama sepertiku.

Aku memilih untuk mengeluarkan i-podku dan memasang lagu . Suasana seperti ini sangat menyenangkan,karena pada dasarnya aku memang lebih menyukai kesunyian . Aku menutup mataku dan bersiul menyenandungkan lagu yang diputar di i-podku

"Hei..." aku bisa merasakan ada orang yang dengan seenaknya menarik earphone dari kedua telingaku. Aku ingin memarahi orang itu tapi,saat aku membuka mataku aku menyadari kalau ternyata yang menarik earphoneku itu adalah perempuan yang tadi kulihat di seberang taman sana .

"Ada apa?" heh,ternyata perempuan ini pendek juga saja tadi kakinya menggantung.

"Ayo kita bermain."ia menatapku datar...dan tenang sekali.

"Hah?" sahutku agak bingung.

"Aku Kyuhyun,ayo kita bermain."perempuan yang mengaku namanya Kyuhyun itu menjulurkan tangannya yang wah!mungil sekali . Aku membalas tangannya.

"Changmin" ucapku membuatku merinding,bagaimana tidak matanya itu terlihat sangat tenang dan datar sekali.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menarik paksa tanganku . "Hei!" sebenarnya siapa dia ini?Menarik tanganku dan mengajakku bermain secara tiba-tiba saat aku baru selesai mengucapkan namaku.

Aku tidak tahu kemana kami pergi,yang jelas kami naik sebuah sepeda melewati pinggiran sungai yang sekali lagi aku tidak tahu,dan berhenti di sebuah pinggir danau dengan banyak sekali pohon rindang yang tertutupi salju . Perempuan itu memberiku sebuah kaleng cola yang ada di sepedanya,lalu kami berdua duduk di pinggir danau yang sudah membeku . Banyak sekali orang di tengah danau itu yang bermain ice skating. Aku melirik perempuan di sebelahku yang sedang asik meminum cola di tangannya sambil memperhatikan sekumpulan orang yang sedang bermain di tengah danau . Rambut yang diurai ditambah lagi syal biru tua yang melilit lehernya,menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" akhirnya aku menoleh dan menatapku sebentar.

"Kyuhyun."jawabnya singkat

"Bukan,maksudku kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menarikku kesini?" demi apa -_-,aku juga tahu kalau dia itu kan dia sudah mengatakan namanya.

"Menarikmu?" si Kyuhyun itu menggoyang pelan colanya dan menatapku lagi."Seharusnya kau bilang 'mengajakku' bukannya menarikku."

"Yah maksudku itu,"

"Aku sedang bosan." balasnya tidak nyambung . Ia berdecak sebal,sepertinya.

Aku takjub dengan jawabannya,bosan?BOSAN?!APA DIA BILANG?BOSAN?!Lalu apa hubungan kebosanannya dengan kegiatan menarikku kesini?!HAH?!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'Aku sedang bosan'?Maksudku,aku tidak mengenalmu lalu kenapa "

" Aku tidak punya teman untuk bermain , kebetulan ada dirimu di taman,daripada aku terus melamun,lebih baik aku bermain kan?"

Oke,aku mulai merasa bodoh berbicara dengan perempuan kalian mengerti akan apa yang dia katakan?Aku merasa tidak nyambung berbicara dengan perempuan ini . -_-

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di udara,tepat di depan wajahku .

"Apa..."aku menjawabnya malas . Benar-benar aku tidak mengerti pikiran perempuan ini . Bosan,bermain,aku sama sekali tidak mengerti . Huh padahal IQ-ku tinggi kok.

"Dimana rumahmu?"Kyuhyun menopang dagunya,kakinya ditekuk dan dia menumpuk kedua tangannya.

"Diatas tanah." jawabku asal.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan sekejap setelah itu,dia menarik mantel hangatku menuju tengah -lagi dengan SEENAKNYA .

Kyuhyun menarikku ke tengah danau.

"Ayo!Kau harus mencoba bermain disini!" Aku dengan wajah masamku mengikutinya . Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya dan memarahi perempuan itu karena dengan seeenaknya berkali-kali menarikku,membawaku ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui ?tapi sayangnya dia ini perempuan,kalau dia laki-laki aku pasti sudah mendorong dan membentaknya, ah selain itu kalau aku memang ingin memarahinya lalu pergi dari sini , nanti bagaimana cara aku pulang?kan yang tahu jalan kesini si perempuan pendek itu. Aish, poor me

"Sudah jangan seperti itu . Aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin memarahiku,tapi mau bagaimana lagi?Sebaiknya kau menikmati saat ini." hebat,dia bisa mengetahui pikiranku .

Kyuhyun menyewa dua pasang sepatu skating,haha manusia zaman sekarang memang pintar sekali memanfaatkan peluang . Danau itu membeku membuat orang-orang datang untuk bermain ice skating , karena itu beberapa orang membuka lapak kecil untuk menyewa sepatu ice skating untuk bermain.

Aku berkali-kali jatuh diatas es,sebenarnya aku ini tidak pernah bermain ice skatibg . Mungkin beda halnya dengan Kyuhyun,perempuan itu tampak santai saja,dia bahkan terlihat sudah biasa bermain ice skating.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya saat untuk kesekian kalinya ketika aku terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan , hah lucu sekali,perempuan yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang laki-laki . Ia tertawa geli ? membuatku sedikit kesal jadi aku tidak menerima uluran tangannya . berkali-kali aku berusaha berdiri,tapi sialnya tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Orang sombong tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri tegak."Kyuhyun tertawa saat dengan terpaksa aku menarik tangannya . Ia membantuku berdiri,dan aku langsung melepas genggaman tangannya setelah kakiku bisa berdiri tegak .

"kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"Kyuhyun melirikku dengan sudut matanya.

"Tentu saja!Memangnya aku ini bocah yang masih belajar berjalan?" ketusku ,dia satu-satunya perempuan yang menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki.

Hell ! Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan harga diriku saat aku secara refleks memegang bahu Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepanku karena kakiku hampir saja terpelet lagi . Perempuan itu tersenyum evil dan berkata kalau aku itu payah.

Kyuhyun memagang tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan dia mengajariku bagaimana cara berjalan dengan bemar,dan posisi jatuh yang benar.

Satu jam kami habiskan di danau beku itu,kami lalu berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai . Kyuhyun menenteng sepedanya ,kekesalanku sedikit menghilang,yeah lebih baik aku menikmatinya kan?Walaupun karena keterpaksaan.

Kyuhyun ternyata cerewet,ia terus berbicara sepanjang jalan sementara aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja,padahal aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan~

"Mau es krim?"mata Kyuhyun ternyata besar juga ya,pipinya sedikit chubby dan bibirnya merah seperti tomat,haha...Imut !Tunggu!Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Hei!"

"Ah ya!Apa?"Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya , aish kenapa wajahku terasa panas?

"Mau es krim atau tidak?"Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Es krim?Ini kan musim dingin!Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang es krim di musim dingin?" astaga?bisasbisanya dia berpikir untuk membeli es krim . Yang benar saja. Es krim?Di musim dingin?

"Lalu apa?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cokelat panas lebih baik!" ujarku membalasnya. Ah ! kebetulan di depan sana ada kedai kecil penjual minuman,aku membeli dua gelas cokelat , wah~ wanginya cokelat panas ini.

Kami duduk di meja yang disediakan si pemilik kedai.

"Terima kasih ya,sudah mau berteman denganku."Kyuhyun menyeletuk saat aku sedang menikmati minumanku.

Aku sebenarnya mau menjawab 'siapa yang menganggapmu teman?!' atau mungkin 'dasar Ge-Er!',tapi binar matanya membuatku hanya menjawab, "Ya,"

Setelah kami menghabiskan cokelat panas kami , aku terus-terusan memprotes Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke taman akhirnya mengiyakan,tapi dia bilang setelah kami menaiki kincir angin . Mau tidak mau aku menemaninya juga . Akhirnya setelah kami naik kincir angin , kami pilang . Kali ini aku yang menggonceng Kyuhyu. Saat aku sedang menggoes pedal dengan sangat cepat , tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak 'STOP!'

Rem mendadak ! Ais ! Untungaku bisa menahan berat sepeda , dasar perempuan!"Ada apa?!"ketusku kepadanya .

Kyuhyun turun dari sepeda dan berlari menyeberangi badan jalan raya yang untungnya tidak ramai . Lama memandanginya aku takjub dengan apa yang dia lakukan . Kalian tahu apa?

Kyuhyun membawa seekor anak kucing berbulu putih yang terlihat terlantar,ada sebuah kalung dengan gandulan berbentuk kubus yang tergantung di leher kucing itu.

"Lucu,kan~?" Kyuhyun memainkan tangan kucing itu . Jika kami adalah tokoh komik , kuyakin akan ada empat sudut siku di ujung tidak?Membuatku menge-rem mendadak sepeda hanya karena dia melihat kucing putihyang berada jauh di seberang jalan ini . Astaga~

"Lets go!"Kyuhyun menepuk bahuku pelan dan berteriak semangat setelah dia menyamankan posisi duduknya di tempat belakang .

Sesampainya di taman yang tadi,aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun."Bye,Kyuhyun!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya."Hati-hati Changmin!" balas kyuhyun.

Aku berlari kenang menuju gang yang semula aku lewati . Aku baru ingat!Tadi aku bersembunyi,kan?Oh tidak,pasti ibu sudah mencariku kemana-mana!Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku . Apa-apan ini?setengah tujuh malam?!

Aku pergi dari rumah,jam 8 pagi , aku tidak yakin ibu sedang tenang di rumah . Oh my~

Heh , jangan kaget ... Aku ini jarang keluar rumah(hal ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak mengetahui tempat yang kudatangi bersama Kyuhyun tadi.)Jadi kuyakin ibu sedang khawatir di rumah sekarang.

Wait!Aku berpikir lagi!Dimana kertas yang kupegang tadi pagi?!Ah sudahlah,yang penting aku pulang itu belakangan penting aku harus cepat sampai rumah .

Well yeah , hari ini terasa sangat aneh,menyenangkan,dan sedikitmenggelitik . Itu karena aku bisa berkenalan dengan perempuan yang ekhem sedikit manis dan suka berlaku seenaknya .Walaupun dia sedikit menyebalkan sih -_- Tunggu !Aku belum bertanya dimana rumah dan berapa nomor teleponnya?!

•

•

•

This chapter,I just wanna tell you the cast^^

Wait for upcoming chapter please~

Hope 'ur review^^

**CHOC-OLATE99**


End file.
